After School Special
by FallennChained
Summary: Kaizaki and Hishiro had to stay after school because they are both on the committee team together and that means they have to work together. It's summer and you know what that means it's really hot and in an empty classroom doesn't make it any better. Sorry I would make this more detailed but I fear that the characters might fall out of place.
First week back from the summer holidays and Hishiro and Kaizaki joined the committee for the preparations with the festival. They had so much to do and before they knew it everyone was gone. They both sat in the classroom alone attempting to finish their workload. Kaizaki kept looking at Hishiro but went back to looking at his paper. He finally said.

"Sorry, Hishiro-san, I didn't think that we have do finish all this by today." Kaizaki started scratching the back of his neck as he laughed at his excuse. Hishiro was just writing down the calculations on what the class needed for the festival.

"It's okay, Kaizaki-san, it's not a problem besides I never thought of you as a person who could do these things anyways." Hishiro stated which kind of hurted Kaizaki a bit too much.

"You didn't have to put it that way, Hishiro-san." Hishiro didn't respond to him and continued to scribble down some things in the journal. Kaizaki thought 'Great, Hishiro is doing all that. I've got to do this too.' He started looking at the papers but didn't understand a thing. He used the papers as a fan since it was hot out then he saw Hishiro staring at him. He stopped fanning himself immediately and dropped both his arms down onto his lap blushing that she saw him even though she was so focused on making the class budget.

"W-what is it, Hishiro-san? Did you need something from me or something?" Kaizaki looked to the side trying not to make contact with her eyes. He didn't care if anyone else saw him but it still felt embarrassing to have Hishiro to look at him. He hoped that she wasn't going to ask something impossible once again. Hishiro opened her mouth but then put her hand over her mouth. She started thinking what did she want to ask Kaizaki-san. She only looked up to wonder why he was fanning himself with the papers they have to submit by today.

"Why were you fanning yourself with your share of the assignments? You have to do your job properly, Kaizaki-san or else you'll never accomplish anything in life." She said this with confidence which only made Kaizaki feel even worse with himself. He responded to her question.

"It's really hot out so I just wanted a moment of relief. You know, like cooling yourself off in such a weather."Hishiro thought of an idea but she had to finish up with the budget. Kaizaki started completing the assignments filling complete and utter bogus on his part. Hishiro stood up from her seat and walked over to Kaizaki who was busy scratching his head with his pencil not knowing what the paper meant. She looked down one him and started to hear her heart thumping going ' ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump'

"Kaizaki-san." Hishiro said and Kaizaki looked up to see Hishiro standing in front of him. "Is this much better, Kaizaki-san? Do you think this might help with you finish your work much faster?" She tilted her head to move her shadow to where Kaizaki's head was. He stood up and then lost his balance, which ended up falling on top of Hishiro.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. Hishiro-san are you okay?" He opened one of his eyes to see that Hishiro was staring at him blankly while Kaizaki was blushing at the whole situation. His mind went somewhere else as he stayed at that spot looking at Hishiro.

* * *

 **In Kaizaki's mind...**

Hishiro moved her head up to expose her neck but her face still remained the same. Just looking at him without thinking of anything.

"G-get off of me, Kaizaki-san." Hishiro said with a very small voice. Kaizaki could feel his ears going red at the moment and just gulped at her. Thinking how cute she was saying that line. He held his nose to stop himself from getting a possible nosebleed. His heartbeat filled his ears beating faster and faster which made his mind go blank and next thing he knew he called out her name which made her face him.

"What is it, Kaizaki-san?' At that time his eyes were swimming around her face looking at every detail on her. Kaizaki's sweat fell from his face down to his jaw line and fell down onto Hishiro's neck. When the sweat dropped onto her she made a slight little sound which made Kaizaki remember it and reply it in his mind. He also thought how he wanted to hear that again so he took his hand off his nose and wiped his sweat away from Hishiro's skin. She left his cold hand against his skin but was shocked at the sudden touch.

"Get off of me, Kaizaki-san." Trying to push him off but he continued to wipe away her sweat off the parts he could only see. When he was finished, he really didn't know what to do but saw Hishiro's bright red face which made her even more cuter. She saw him staring at her and covered her face to try and stop Kaizaki from staring. He happily smiled to himself and called her name.

"Hishiro-sannn" He said.

"L-leave me alone." Hishiro said while turning to her side. This made Kaizaki smile even wider and he called her again but Hishiro glared at him. She tried hitting him but he caught her arm and their faces were up so close. His mind didn't care about their age difference nor about getting her high school life together. Kaizaki didn't think about anything else and leaned in but his thoughts were rudely interrupted when his phone went off.

* * *

"Hello?" Kaizaki answered to his phone call when the caller ID was Yoake.

"Hello, Kaizaki Arata-san, what are you doing to a high school student at the end of the day? Don't tell me you plan on making a move on her?"

"I'm not. I just tripped that's all."

"Hmm hmm, and you want to tell me why you're eyes tell me otherwise when you looked at her."

"That's none of your business." He hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief totally forgetting that Hishiro was still there.

"Sorry, Hishiro, I finished my assignments so lets go home." He just laughed it off totally trying to be all cool about it. Hishiro just nodded and they both walked to the staff room to hand in the papers. After that, they walked home with nothing to talk about but Kaizaki really didn't want to leave things the way they are.

"Well, Hishiro-san, I hope we could just forget what happened today and keep it between us right." He looked at Hishiro who just seemed to be thinking somethings through until he saw smoke come out of her head.

"H-hishiro-san, are you okay?" She snapped out of it and said.

"Of course, I am why do you think I'm not." She gave the cold stare at Kaizaki and he thought to himself. 'That's the Hishiro I know.' He smiled to himself and one the rest of the way home he decided to research on what to do so he would quickly finish the paperwork for the meeting.

Over at Hishiro's house, Hishiro was on her bed thinking about how Kaizaki was on top of her just staring blankly at her. She remembered how she wanted Kaizaki to touch her but she shook her head when it went back to her researching about falling in love.

"It's impossible." She said and tried to push the thought away.

With that the next day came and they were talking on normal terms never speaking of what happened on that event of the late after school period.

* * *

 **How did you guys like it? I really didn't know how to get Hishiro's lines as straightforward as possible.**


End file.
